Undercover
by SVU-Romance-addict
Summary: Olivia goes undercover to stop a serial rapist. But when she makes a mistake and is taken, who will save her? Will she be able to save herself? E/O (; . I do not own the characters. They belong to Dick Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

"A-and then he told me to...be a good wife..." The young woman cried as the stretcher was being lifted into the ambulance. Olivia and Nick exchanged a look and Olivia frowned.

"Was there anything specific about his..." She asked cautiously.

"Uhm..." The woman sniffed and shook her head, "no. I was just so mortified that..." She broke down in tears again.

Olivia and Nick turned back to the crime scene as the paramedics shut the ambulance's back doors.

"You wanna go back in and recheck the scene?" Nick looked at Olivia.

"I know what to do. I'm not the one who's been here for only a month," she snapped then felt for her cellphone , "Shit. I forgot my cellphone at the precinct."

"You can borrow mine of you need to make a call." Nick offered.

"No. My brother is supposed to call me soon. I'll just drive back and get it. " she walked towards the car they had taken to get there.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Nick frowned. She stopped and looked at him.

"No. I don't need a rookie to come with me back to the precinct. It's be back in ten. Go check the scene or do something useful." She bit back and opened the driver's door.

"We are partners whether you like it or not, Olivia," he called, "I know I'm not mister man candy that you used to have but you have to get over that. We are partners. You need to warm up to that."

She bit her lip and got into the car without answering. It had been six months since she received the news of Elliot leaving. When she had tried to call or text, she always received no reply.

She pulled out and started off towards the 1-6 precinct.

It had been hard for her the first few months. Her partner of twelve years just decided to leave. She had been placed with Amanda temporarily , then Fin, then Munch. They all took turns being her partner until someone came along.

Then Nick had walked into the precinct one day and she was told he was her new partner. She had been frustrated from already being with one rookie, Amanda, but now he was a brand new partner.

They never got along. Always argued. Cragen had to split them up on more then one occasion but then put them back together. They had to start working like a team eventually.

Olivia pulled into her familiar parking spot near the precinct. She got out, closed the door, and hurried towards the building.

When she entered, she was taken back of how dark it was. She knew Cragen went home for the night already but she didn't expect him to shut off the light.

She felt along the wall for the switch when she heard a noise. She froze and turned towards the dark squad room.

"Hello?" She called out, feeling dumb because she knew no one would be in the precinct.

She heard a chair roll and she reached for her gun. Her fingers lightly touched the empty holster and she cursed in her head.

Footsteps. Heavy. Coming towards her. She moved away from the spot she was standing and tried to make out who it was.

"I have a gun." She lied. With a rapist still on the run, she wasn't taking any chances. It grew silent then she heard the person turn the light switch on. As light flooded the squad room, she blinked, trying to adjust to the brightness.

She looked to the person standing across from her and she froze.

"Olivia?" He looked at her confused.

"Son of a fucking bitch." She frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

**NCIS SVU Enough Said: thanks for your constant support (: !**

"Nice to see you too, Liv." Elliot looked at her with concern.

"Olivia," she corrected, "And what the hell are you doing back here? You can't just leave and show up with no warning. "

"Cragen called me and asked me to come back for a case," he frowned, getting annoyed, "He's in his office right now, just on the phone... I've missed you though."

"MISSED ME?!" She was yelling now, "Don't hand me your bullshit, Elliot. I tried calling you. Texting you. Damn, I drove by your house once. And you didn't answer! Don't you dare say you miss me you jackass."

"What could I say to you?! Hey, sorry I left. I was divorcing Kathy, the kids were too pissed at me to even talk to me, shit, Liv. " he was yelling back at her.

"You could've told me! You know that! I was your partner for TWELVE YEARS. And I don't even get a goodbye?! Because you're a cocky sonofabitch who thinks he's the hottest shit around."

"Don't give me your crap , Liv! You were distant from me! You still hid things from me! I couldn't stay. Couldn't handle all of your problems! I couldn't stand to see you hurt!"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO HANDLE MY PROBLEMS YOU ASSHOLE.! You are always so overprotective! Always getting your nose into every ones bus-"

"Woah woah!" Cragen yelled as he ran out of his office and in between the two, "My office. Now."

Olivia glared at Elliot and walked towards the all too familiar office. She huffed and sat down in a wooden chair as Elliot sat next to her.

"Why is he here?" Olivia demanded as Cragen sat across from her.

"I asked him to come," the old captain sighed, "For an undercover case. I need him."

"Undercover?" Elliot questioned.

"Why am I here?" Olivia cut in, ignoring her old partner.

"Liv, he's going undercover..with you. As your husband." Cragen looked at her.

Her jaw dropped, "No. No way in hell."

"Liv...you have to."

"Why can't I go undercover with Nick? Or Fin? Or John?" She protested, ignoring Elliot's stare.

"Nick, you still don't get along with. Fin, you guys are more like brother and sister. John could be your grandpa," Cragen looked at her sternly, "You go undercover or you lose your job."

She grew quiet as a grin spread across Elliot's face.

"Wipe the stupid smirk off your face." She snapped at him. He frowned.

"You guys were so close, some people asked me constantly if you guys were dating," Cragen looked from Olivia to Elliot and back to Olivia again, "This undercover operation is crucial. We are going after the rapist who has raped over thirty married women in the last month."

"And we can't do anything other then be married undercover?" Olivia frowned and looked down.

"No," Cragen sighed, "Olivia. The rapist attacks one week after meeting the couple. Hes killed every husband and raped the wife for hours on end. You both start tomorrow," he opened two folders on his desk and handed it to each of them, "Olivia your name is Olivia Henders. And Elliot Henders. You've been married three years. No children but trying for some."

Olivia read over the folder and frowned. She snuck a look at Elliot and he stared into the folder.

"We live in Brooklyn," he read, "Liv. You're 28. I'm 30."

She looked at Cragen again to see him watching her reaction.

"So, " she sighed, "When are we starting? "

"Tomorrow, " Cragen looked at both of them, "You both will be staying in a hotel for the next week in Queens. Better start to get to know each other again."

"Is that it?" Olivia snapped . Cragen nodded and she stood up without looking at Elliot. She grabbed the folder and stormed out of the office.

Fin looked up from his desk and frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going home." She frowned and grabbed her things off of her desk.

Elliot walked out of Cragen's office and everyone stared. John was the first to speak, "Elliot. What a pleasant surprise."

"Hey Munch."

"I take it he's the reason for your anger." Amanda looked at Olivia. She glared at Elliot and stormed out of the precinct.

"Elliot?" Fin questioned. The man ignored him and walked the way Olivia made her exit out of.

"You weren't kidding when you said they fought the majority of the time they were with each other." Amanda looked at Fin.

"They've always been that way," Fin frowned, "They've been through a lot more then anyone else on the squad. It'll be worse now that he came back after six months of not communicating with her."

"This should be fun," Munch frowned and turned back to his paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

Augustiflickan: thank you so much for your review (: I'm so sorry for the delay!

NCIS SVU Enough Said: thank you soooo much for the review. You crack me up every time you post something lol

"You're an inconsiderate asshole!" Nick heard yelling as he walked through the doors of the precinct. He walked into the squad room and looked at the scene before him.

Olivia stood next to her desk in a yellow sundress and brown sandals. Her former partner, Elliot , stood close to her in a white tank top and baggy shorts. He wore sneakers.

"Inconsiderate?! I save you! I always end up saving your ass!" He yelled back.

Nick looked at Fin and Fin shook his head as to say, don't get involved.

Nick walked to his desk across from Olivia's and sat. Olivia and Elliot continued to yell at each other until Cragen came and broke it up.

"That's enough!" The old captain yelled, "You both need to hurry up and drive your asses to your hotel in Queens. Now. And stop fighting. Or I'll fire both of you."

Olivia grabbed her sunglasses off the desk and looked at Elliot. He looked at her and walked towards the exit.

"Have fun on your vacation!" John called after them as they walked out the door.

*********************  
"Hi," Olivia huffed as they walked towards the check in of their hotel.

"Hello beautiful." The young desk clerk flirted . Olivia held up her hand where their fake wedding ring was on and the boy grew quiet.

"Once you're done flirting with my wife," Elliot frowned, "We have a reservation . Mr. & Mrs. Henders."

The boy clicked on the computer and their name popped up, "Ah. Okay. Room 304." He handed them a key and winked at Olivia, "Whenever you get lonely darling."

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked towards the elevators.

"Listen here you little prick," Elliot grabbed the boy by the collar, "If you ever dare talk to my wife like that again, I'll make sure you're fired. You don't know who you're dealing with." He let go and joined Olivia in the elevator.

"One thing that hasn't changed," she said and looked at him, "You're good at playing the undercover role."

"Trust me. That was real." He looked at her and gave a small smile. She smiled back as the elevator rang, signaling it was their floor.

Olivia walked out first, rolling her suitcase behind her. Elliot followed close behind and they walked down the hall of the 300s room.

Once they reached their room, Elliot stooped to put the key inside. Olivia looked around and saw a guy staring at her.

"Hello!" He said nicely.

"Hi." She smiled at him.

"Honeymoon?" He winked.

"No," she watched as Elliot opened the door, "We've been married three years."

"Looks like you guys are way past the honeymoon stage," the stranger frowned, "Y'all aren't even touching."

Elliot peeked his head into the hall and looked at the guy. Olivia looked at Elliot then the guy.

"Give her a kiss , Romeo." The stranger challenged.

Olivia looked at Elliot as to say , this may be our perp.

Elliot looked at the guy then at Olivia and leaned in. His soft lips gently brushed hers and she froze. He pulled away in seconds and gave an annoyed look towards the stranger. He shook his head and walked away from them.

Olivia pushed Elliot into the room and shut the door quickly. "Are they all on something here?" She frowned and walked to the bed in the middle of the room. Almost immediately, she realized there was only one king sized bed.

"Or you could just be really attractive." Elliot gave her a look then walked into the bathroom to put his things away.

"Well, there's two possible perps." She laid back on the bed and smiled softly. It was soft and comfortable.

"You wanna hit the pool?" Elliot asked and prayed she would agree, "Considering we can't really find him out in the open, might as well meet some guests."

Olivia didn't reply and Elliot frowned. He walked out to the bedroom and stopped in his tracks. Olivia stood there in a light blue bikini with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Pool sounds great." She gave him a weird look then dug into her bag for a towel.

Elliot retreated back into the bathroom, his shorts becoming uncomfortably tight. He frowned and shut the door to get changed. He had to ignore the feelings he still had for his former partner.

*****************  
Olivia looked around the pool and frowned. About three other couples were there and then there was them. She walked away from Elliot and sat down on a bench next to another girl.

"Sure is hot out," she commented and smiled at the stranger.

"Yeah! It's the heat we were trying to get away from." The woman nodded towards her husband who was in the pool with their kids.

"Olivia." Olivia extended a hand and smiled warmly.

"Kristina." The woman shook her hand and smiled back.

"They're precious." Olivia commented and watched her kids play Marco Polo.

"Thanks. Drew is six and Magenta is nine," Kristina smiled happily, "I'm proud of them."

"Are you guys here on vacation?"

"Yeah, the in laws just visited," Kristina rolled her blue eyes, "We treated ourselves to three week vacation."

"Oh, see , my husband, Elliot, and I are on our first vacation," Olivia ran a hand through her hair, "This is our first time here. You know? Trying to start a family." Se rubbed her stomach and smiled .

"That's so nice!"

"Yeah. I just, I'm wondering, is this hotel a safe place?" Olivia looked at Kristina in concern.

"Oh yeah! It totally is. We've been here for the past four years and we absolutely love it!" The woman gushed.

"No...attacks?"

"Oh honey, I know this is in Queens, but trust me. Very high security." Kristina smiled brightly.

"Thanks. I have to go. My husband is calling me." Olivia looked over at Elliot who was watching her.

"Aren't we the lucky one? He's so attractive! And strong! " Kristina checked him out.

"Yeah." Olivia stood up and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and lowered her voice.

"The hyper lady says no one has been attacked here."

"Yeah. The guys here said the same thing," Elliot looked around and frowned, "And hyper lady is watching us. Come here Liv." Before she could protest, he pulled her into his lap and put his forehead against hers. She played along and poked his nose playfully. He smiled and picked her up in his arms.

"Elliot?" She questioned, confused.

He smiled at her and walked over to the edge of the deep end of the pool. Olivia realized what he was doing and screeched.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" She screeched and laughed softly. He smiled and threw her in.

Water slapped her body almost immediately and she went under. She swam up desperately and struggled for breath once her head popped out of the water.

"That wasn't nice," she commented loudly and reached her hand out, "Help me out, El."

Kristina and a few others watched as Elliot placed his hand in hers. She smiled wickedly and pulled him in.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later,Olivia curled up on the king sized bed and read her file for the case. Elliot walked out of the bathroom and laid down next to her.

"You think you got it?" He asked.

"Yeah, just don't know which person we've met could possibly be the perp." She frowned and laid down next to him.

"I'd say it's grabby mcgrabbers from the hotel check in."

"El, I think it's the guy who asked us about our 'honeymoon'." She used air quotes around the word.

"So, two possible suspects. But we still have six more days until the rapist's M.O. Starts." Elliot looked at Olivia in concern.

"We will get him.." She started to turn over on her other side when he grabbed her shoulder gently.

"Liv...I meant it when I told you I missed you," he looked at her.

"I... We should focus on the case... I'm getting water." She quickly got up and walked towards the kitchen away from him. She heard him sigh and move in bed. It was quiet a few seconds later.

She was FURIOUS. He left her for six months with no good bye or explanation then comes along and tells her that?

She didn't know what to do about the situation. In the pool, it had felt like they never stopped being partners. Almost as if they were actually...

'No. Can't think like that. Think of the case, get this over with, the you both can go back to ignoring each other.' She thought as she walked back to the bed. Elliot's eyes were closed and his chest moved slowly.

She climbed into bed, turned off the light, and shut her eyes. It was going to be a long six days.

**********************  
The aroma of food stirred Elliot and he sat up groggily. He looked over and saw a cart full of food next to his bed and a note.

Aren't wives supposed to supply food for their husbands?  
Enjoy breakfast, complements of Cragen and Amanda.  
Going to go see what else is in the hotel,  
See you soon.  
- Liv.

Elliot bit down on a blueberry muffin and re-read the note. Cragen and Amanda? That was random. But Olivia going to go see about a rapist on her own nearly made him choke. He got changed quickly, stuffed the rest of the muffin in his mouth, and went out the door.

****************  
Olivia walked around the breakfast bar and almost smacked into a man.

"Oh ! I am so so sorry!" She apologized and looked at him. His dark brown eyes captivated her and he smiled.

"Sorry? I'm lucky such a pretty lady like you ran into me like that." He ran a hand through his brown hair and flashed her a grin.

"Thanks...Is there anything actually fun to do in this hotel? It's just so boring the pool everyday." She played with her fake wedding ring and stared at him.

"Well," he chuckled, "You asked the right guy. The hotel is running open mic night tonight. It gets pretty fun when you hear drunk people screeching. "

"I guess that would be entertaining," she laughed softly, "Maybe I'll see you there."

"Oh you will." He looked her up and down and walked away. Olivia shuddered and casually watched him walk away.

"There you are!" Elliot breathed as he jogged up to her.

"I told you I would be back." She snapped lowly.

"Your dad wants you to call him , Liv." Elliot replied loudly, using the code for Cragen. She grabbed her phone out of her white shorts and pressed 2 for the speed dial to the precinct.

"Hey Amanda," she smiled cheerily, "It's Olivia, your sister. Is dad home?"

"Oh yeah hold on." Amanda set the phone down and Olivia could hear her calling for Cragen. Seconds later, he picked up.

"Liv." He spoke quickly.

"Hi dad."

"Can you talk privately?"

"Oh yeah me and Elliot are down at the breakfast bar. Really popular." She coded for him.

"Have you located a possible suspect?"

"Oh you and two of your guy friends are hanging out today? Three is a crowd!"

"Three. Okay. Keep looking. And Liv?"

"Yes dad?"

"Be nice to Elliot." He hung up. She rolled her eyes, hung up, and looked at Elliot.

"Wanna go shopping?" He offered.

"You're the first guy I've ever met that is willing to go shopping with his wife." She smiled and walked towards the entrance of the hotel, Elliot following close behind. The teen from the previous night winked at Olivia, followed by a scowl for Elliot.

**************  
"I met a guy today.." Olivia said through the dressing room door.

"Doesn't surprise me." Elliot replied. She rolled her eyes.

"I met a guy who said that there's open mic night tonight at the hotel. Apparently a lot of people go," she zipped up her black strapless dress and looked at herself in the mirror.

She heard her dressing room door open and Elliot walked in, shutting it closed behind him. She spun around and glared at him.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"What happened to the nicer Olivia I knew?" He smirked then looked her over, "Nice dress."

"Why are you even in here?" She replied angrily, feeling exposed even though she had clothes on.

"I came in, so no one could hear us talk about the case." He leaned in closer to her space and she looked at her shoes.

" I wasn't talking about the case... Just saying we should go scout out the hotel room tonight. " she glared at him.

"Or we can just stay in our room...we have six days.." He replied softly and ran his fingers gently down her exposed arms. She froze and he looked at her in concern.

"Olivia..." He barely whispered.

"Please...leave.." She looked down as tears formed in her eyes. He paused for a moment then opened the door, slamming it behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Olivia and Elliot walked into the open mic room hand in hand. They scanned the room and took seats in the back as music blared through the speakers. People mingled about them.

"You new here?" A guy asked nicely towards Elliot as they sat.

"Is it that obvious?" Elliot grinned at the guy.

"No I can just tell when people are newly weds. They have love in the eyes! And my gosh do you and your pretty lady sure have it," the man smiled at Olivia, "And I'm never wrong.

Olivia looked away embarrassed and looked towards the stage where a woman was bowing.

"And that was Misty singing Three by Britney Spears! Up next, Mike singing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5!" The announcer handed the mic over to another guy and Olivia froze.

Dark eyes met hers and the guy , Mike, smiled wide at her as the music played.

She sat there, dumbfounded. The guy she had met just that morning was singing onstage, staring straight at her.

And she will be loooovvveddd

And she will be loooooovvveeddd.

He voice was amazing. The only thing that creeped Olivia out was how he stared. Mainly at her. His face just looked so familiar...

*************  
Mike stepped down from the stage and stepped towards Olivia. She excused herself from the conversation Elliot was having with the man and walked towards the mysterious guy.

"I'm glad you could come!" He smiled at her.

"It sounded interesting. I wanted to see what it was all about. I just didn't know you were going to sing. " she smiled back at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't. But then I saw a pretty little thing like you," he looked her up and down and smiled wider, "And I just had to."

"And you said your name was Mike, right?" She changed the subject, getting creeped out by his eyes.

"Yes ma'am. And may I have the honor of knowing yours?"

"Olivia. Henders." She shook his hand and he brought her hand to his mouth. His lips gently brushed her hand and she smiled.

"And you came alone? You're not with anyone at the hotel?"

Before she could answer, she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She looked to see Elliot glaring at Mike.

"She's with me. She's my wife. Can we help you?" He snapped.

"Elliot..don't do this.." Olivia warned.

"Yeah. The lady is fine with it. " Mike glared back at Eliot.

"That lady is my wife," Elliot repeated, "And I will be more then fine with smashing your face in."

"Elliot!" Olivia pretended to take offense. "You do this everywhere we go! I'm done. Leaving." She walked off in a hurry.

Elliot glared at Mike then hurried at her. Once they were away from the club, she turned to him.

"I think he's our perp."

"Or maybe he just likes your body , Liv." Elliot scowled.

"If he likes my body so much, why did he come out of the room and is now staring at us?" She whispered. Eliot frowned and took Olivia's hand gently, and rubbed it.

"You wanna go get drinks at another place?" He looked at her and she nodded. They turned around and walked past Mike.

***************  
"So then, Fin 'accidentally' hit the guy's face into a fire escape!" Olivia slurred. Elliot laughed and took another swig of his Geniuses.

They had been at the bar for two hours. At first, Olivia and Elliot just wanted one drink but then they started talking about the past and got carried away.

"I miss the squad.." Elliot looked down at his remaining beer in his cup and swished it around.

"We missed you too , El... You don't know how hard it was to lose a great detective and add on two rookies.."

" I just... I was getting caught up with the job and my family..and my marriage," he sighed, "about a month later, Kathy and I broke it off for good this time, which made me regret even more leaving svu."

"Come on.." Olivia looked around the bar then stood up, "Lets get back to the hotel. I think we both need our sleep." She took his arm gently, helping him off the stool and out into the night.

She linked his arm with hers as they stumbled while walking back to the hotel which was right next door. They entered the chilled hallway and pressed the elevator button. Once it came, they got in.

The doors shut, making it awkward between the two old partners. They were the only ones in the box.

"Elliot.." Olivia mumbled and looked over at him. He looked at her and turned towards her.

"Liv.." He brushed his thumb gently across her bottom lip and looked at her, waiting for a response.

When she didn't back off, he leaned in and kissed her gently. Her head swayed, from the kiss but also from the alcohol. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His tongue pressed against her closed lips, practically begged for her to open her mouth. She paused for a moment then parted her lips. His tongue gently went into her mouth.

The elevator rang, signaling it was their floor. They pulled away and stumbled out, just to start kissing again.

Elliot's phone buzzed in his pocket and he ignored it. He pressed Olivia against the hallway wall and pressed his body up against hers. She felt him getting hard and she gently ran her fingertips down his back.

His phone went off again, this time he pulled away. Olivia stood, shell shocked, as he rolled his eyes. "Kathy." He mumbled and answered his phone.

Olivia frowned, realizing what had just happened between them. She had kissed her old partner. But she felt like his rebound girl considering the fact he and Kathy had just divorced not long again.

Angry at herself, she walked quickly to their room and opened it. She stormed in and laid down on her bed. Elliot came in seconds later and looked at her confused.

"Liv? You okay?"

"Mhm." She snapped.

"No you're not.. " he went over and rubbed her arm gently, "what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Elliot! I totally LOVE being used. I'm not anyone's rebound girl yo sonofabitch . I should've never kissed you!" She turned around in the bed, her back towards him.

He paused for a second, taking in the words she had just yelled at him. He frowned, "Liv you aren't a ..."

"I'm going to bed. Night." She snapped and turned off her desk lap.

He got off the bed slowly and walked into the living room. Grabbing a blanket, he settled on the couch and stared into the dark room.


	6. Chapter 6

**martybaby313: here yah go! some more! (: thanks for your review!**

**beatrice or stella bonesera: here's that update for you! **

**Thank you all for reviewing! It's so encouraging! **

Olivia shot up in bed, her eyes opening to darkness. Her phone was ringing next to her and she quickly picked up.

"Hello?"

"Olivia," Munch replied, "Cragen wants you and Elliot down to Mercy Hospital. A woman just came in from the hotel you're at saying she's been raped."

"Oh god ..." She jumped out of bed and hurriedly threw on some clothes, "Be right there." She hung up and ran over to where Elliot was asleep on the couch.  
"Yeah Capt. Be right there." He hung up his cellphone and looked at her, "John already called you?"

"Yeah. How did this happen?" She frowned and grabbed her keys off of the dresser.

"We don't know who he is, it's only been about three days now, Liv." Elliot followed her out into the hallway.

"We are detectives though!" She hissed as they climbed into the elevator. She shut up as she realized the guy from last night was in the elevator with them.

"Long time no see." Mike smiled at her.

"Yeah... " she replied and pressed the first floor button.

Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and watched Mike. "Where you heading this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Henders," the man smiled, "But if you must know, I'm leaving. My grandma needs me at her nursing home."

"Oh.." Olivia answered for Elliot as the doors opened, "Good luck with that." She took Elliot's hand and they walked away quickly.

******************  
"Kristina. Has a husband and two kids." Fin informed as Olivia and Elliot rushed up to the nurses station in the hospital.

"Damn it!" Olivia frowned and looked at Elliot, "That was the woman who I talked to at the pool."

Elliot frowned, "She said there's never been an attack before..."

"Just do the rape kit and put it with the other ones waiting to be tested." A nurse snapped at a young candy stripper.

"No you're not doing that," Olivia looked at the woman and frowned, "You're. Going to test that rape kit and every other one you've neglected."

"And why would I do what you say, princess?" The woman sneered.

"Detective Olivia Benson. This is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler. Now you're going to test those rape kits now. Unless you want to be arrested." She flashed her badge at the woman. The nurse scowled and walked away.

Olivia turned to Fin and sighed, "Thanks for coming. Where's Cragen, John, and Amanda? Oh.. And Nick?"

"John has the night off... Amanda and Nick are working on paperwork. Looks like the rookies aren't used to it, paperwork and such." Fin smirked.

"Tell Cragen we have a suspect in mind , we just need to get evidence." Elliot replied.

"We have to get back to the hotel, before it becomes suspicious ." Olivia hugged Fin tightly.

"Once you have him, inform us so we can come in and arrest him. I will talk to Kristina." Fin looked at Olivia then Elliot. They nodded and walked quickly towards the exit, hurrying past the waiting room.  
*************

Mike lowered the newspaper he was reading and frowned as the two detectives ran past the waiting room. He figured out they were detectives last night when he was able to bug their room to hear their conversation.

. Where had he heard that name before?

He frowned and thought in the chair he was sitting in. Suddenly, a past memory flashed through his mind and he grinned. He knew where he heard the name before.

This time, it was personal.


	7. Chapter 7

**LivEllover1300: thanks for your review! Of course I'm going to keep writing!**

**NCIS SVU Enough said: I hope Mike hasn't been in an episode! I made him up off the top of my head, though, sometimes I think of things for stories and realize the idea is from svu**

**martybaby313: I'm glad you're liking it so much!**

**Sequinn: thanks for your review! Here's another chapter!**

Olivia and Elliot sat down at a table for dinner. He looked her over and smiled brightly.

"Nice dress. Blue strapless really does you justice."

"Why thank you," she smiled, "I figured to dress up for you, since our wedding vacation is almost over."

"It's been four days... What happened to Kristina in the hospital yesterday?" He replied lowly.

"She was raped.. She didn't see him though.. Her husband and kids are safe."

"Damn. We need to get him before he hits again." Elliot took a bite of his salad.

"Miss Benson?" A waiter came up to the table.

"Uh..yeah?" She replied lowly.

"Here," he handed her a ice tea and then one to Elliot, "Nick Amaro told me to give these to you..said good luck."

"Oh.." Olivia scanned the restaurant and frowned , "Where is he?"

"He said something about having to get back to Amanda and paperwork. I'm just the messenger ." The waiter walked away.

"Nick?" Elliot questioned.

"He's my partner of one month...rookies don't understand the whole code name I guess." She took a sip of her ice tea. Elliot took a sip of his.

"I'm sorry you got placed with a rookie... I thought Cragen would've put such an experienced cop with another one."

"It's okay..." Olivia sighed as her head started to hurt, "I just wanted you to be my partner... We were partners of twelve years."

The room started to tilt and Olivia frowned. Elliot gave her a look then looked around for a waiter.

"C-heck please.." He slurred as the room started going side ways for him as well.

Once the check came, they both got up slowly and made their way to the hotel hallway. They pressed the elevator and waited.

The room was spinning. Olivia couldn't make out what Elliot was trying to tell her. They climbed into the elevator and the doors shut. Elliot's hand ran up and down her wait, making her bite her lip.

The doors opened on their floor and they stumbled out. Elliot took out the room key and opened their door. As soon as the door closed, Olivia turned to Elliot and kissed him passionately.

Taken off guard, he paused for a moment then kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up.

"We shouldn't..." She Said between the kisses.

"It's okay Liv.." He mumbled and rubbed the small of her back, making her moan softly.

He laid her down on the bed and climbed ontop of her. She slid off her shirt and rubbed her hands down his chest.

He unzipped her dress and took it off of her. She laid looking at him in her matching black lace bra and panties. Elliot smiled and kissed down her stomach.

Olivia bit her lip and shut her eyes. She liked the feeling of his soft lips on her stomach. The room still spun and black spots clouded her vision.

"Elliot.. " she mumbled before passing out. She felt Elliot's body fall off of hers as he passed out on the floor.

*********************  
Olivia groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt and her body ached. She looked up at a dirty ceiling and sat up straight. She had her dress on. She heard stirring next to her and saw Elliot fast asleep next to her. He had his shirt on.

She swung her feet around and got off the bed. Something wasn't right. They weren't in their hotel room. She walked over to a door to open it. Locked. The room they were in was dirty.

Did last night really happen? Was her and Elliot actually about to... No. She can't think of him that way. She couldn't get hurt again..

"LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING ROOM!" She yelled and slammed against the door. No response.

She pounded on the door harder, her fist starting to hurt. She heard the bed creak.

"Liv!" Elliot ran over to her and grabbed her hand, "What are you doing?!" L

"Looking for an escape! Someone locked us in here!" She slammed her shoulder into the door and bounced back into Elliot.

"Liv! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself." Elliot pulled her away and sat her back on the bed.

"You should really listen to him, " Mike walked into the room Olivia had just tried to get out of.

"What do you want with us?" Elliot demanded as Mike locked the door again.

"Oh I think she knows what I want. " Mike pulled out a knife and walked towards Olivia.

"Don't hurt her!" Elliot yelled and ran towards him. Mike suddenly took out a pistol and smashed it against Elliot's skull. Eliot fell to the floor knocked out.

"Why are you doing this." Olivia demanded and stared at the stranger.

"Funny," he chuckled, "Your mom said the same exact thing." He smashed the pistol into Olivia's head, making her fall back on the bed, knocked out.


	8. Chapter 8

"The case I think is coming to a close." Amanda informed her Captain as he walked into the squad room.

"Elliot and Olivia have narrowed it down to one guy, they just need justifiable evidence to bring him in." Fin added.

"They have three more days.." Cragen nodded, "So Amaro, Rollins, have you finished your paperwork?"

"Yeah." The rookies agreed in unison .

"It was easy." Nick smiled.

"I need help..." A woman stumbled into the squad room and looked around frantically.

"Can we help you, ma'am?" Amanda walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

"H-he took her!" The woman sobbed into Amanda's shoulder.

"Who? Come sit over here." The detective guided the woman to a chair. The woman shakily took a seat and reached into her pocket.

"My name is Rene Lastoski... He took Sapphire!" She handed Amanda a picture of a young girl. She had brown eyes and brown hair. Amanda handed the picture to Cragen and turned her attention back to Rene.

"Who took her?"

"He said she looked like someone named Olivia..." She sniffed and looked at Amanda in confusion.

"Damn it..." John cussed and walked back to his desk where he had notes of their undercover case.

"Did he say his name, hon?" Amanda looked at Rene in concern.

"Mike..." She sobbed.

"Sonofabitch took her." Fin walked to his phone and dialed Olivia's number, "Liv, yore probably not answering because you're busy with this undercover case.. But Mike has a kid with him. Better get him soon." He hung up his phone.

"I don't trust that she's not answering.." Nick frowned.

"We will go to the hotel. Check up on them. Hell, we can arrest him for now." Cragen commanded.

"We will get your daughter back," Amanda soothed the woman.

She nodded slowly as the detectives grabbed their things and raced out of the door.

********************  
"Wake up." Elliot felt a hard slap across his cheek, making him open his eyes.

Mike stood up and walked over to Olivia who was tied against the bed with rope. She looked at Elliot in worry then glared at Mike.

"You're so beautiful." Mike smiled at her.

"How did you manage to get us here?!" Elliot demanded before Olivia could answer.

"Well, lets just say Nick Amaro really didn't give you drinks," Mike rolled his eyes, "I thought you wouldn't drink the tea, since you didn't see Nick. But once you did, the drugs entered your system and it took minutes for you to pass out. Then I had a friend help me get you here."

Mike ran his fingers down the side of Olivia's face and smiled softly, "You are just like how I pictured."

"Shut up." Olivia growled.

"Leave her alone." Elliot yelled across the room.

"Your boyfriend here is ruining the mood." Mike looked at Olivia then turned to Elliot, "You care about your woman so much, huh? I wonder what you would do if I..." Suddenly, Mike spun back to Olivia and quickly drove his knife into her stomach.

She let out a blood curling scream as Elliot yelled. Mike took the knife out of the cut and looked at Olivia in the eyes .

"You scream. I like it. God, you're just like your mom. Serena was beautiful . Just like you."

Olivia's eyes widen , "Oh my god..."

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, " Elliot yelled, "But don't hurt her. Hurt me. Not her."

"Looks like you have a very protective boyfriend, Olivia." Mike sneered.

"He's not my boyfriend you psychopathic asshole! He's my ex partner. And only my ex partner." Olivia glared.

"Looks like someone doesn't like you," Mike walked over to Elliot, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Joe Marsden. Olivia's father." He punched Elliot in the jaw.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sequinn: HERE YAH GO (:**

**martybaby313: well, if you insist... Here you go! (:**

"Not my father. My mother's rapist is more accurate." Olivia snapped while holding her stomach. The cut continued to bleed.

"I've never met two people that I've wanted to hurt so badly before." Joe kicked Elliot in the stomach before walking back over to Olivia.

"Why did you rape my mom." Olivia glared at the man standing above her. He kneeled down and roughly grabbed her face.

"The little bitch was asking for it," he sneered, "Your mom was a whore. A lying dirty whore. I needed to teach her a lesson. Like I'm about to teaching you."

Olivia widen her eyes as Joe climbed ontop of her. He ran a hand down her hips then over her chest.

"How does it feel, detective? To know you're no longer in charge. I'm the boss here. I control you you bitch." He whispered in her ear.

Olivia spit in his face,making him jump off of the bed. His gun fell out of its holster and clattered across the floor.

"You bitch." He wiped the spit off of his face then punched Olivia in the cheek. Her head whipped to the side and she bit her lip from crying out. Another punch to the face. She knew something was bleeding she just didn't know what.

"You punch woman because you're a pansy," Elliot called out, causing Joe to stop, "You don't have confidence in yourself so you decide to take it out on women. What is it? Your appearance? Or is it your hard wear that makes women run away from you?"

"You're too overconfident detective, " Joe got off of Olivia and walked over to him.

"Answer this," Elliot replied, "How did you know we were detectives? Are you the hotel rapist?"

"I guess that's my name ," Joe let out a sickening laugh, "And I knew you were detectives at the hospital. When you both showed your badges like the dumb shits you are."

Olivia looked at the ropes her hands were bound in. They didn't look too complicated so it must've been the same for her feet as well . She tried wiggling her hands and realized that she could get the rope untied if she had some time.

She shot a look to Elliot as to say, keep him busy.

"How did you know Olivia was your daughter?" Elliot demanded as Joe hit him in the stomach.

"I knew because she looked like her more. I watched from afar as she grew. I watched her bitch of a mother abuse her. Get drunk. Sleep around. I've always known she was my tramp of a daughter." Joe sneered as he continued to have his back towards Olivia who was on the bed.

Olivia continued to wiggle her hands as the rope started to untie. Her wrists hurt; she was starting to get rope burn. She could feel dried blood on her face.

"So you cared then," Elliot grunted as it was hard for him to breathe, "You cared about her you cared about her mom. You got soft once you found out you had a daughter. Once she grew up and moved out of her mom's house, you started raping again. Because you couldn't stand to lose your only daughter again."

Olivia could feel her wrists start to bleed as the rope rubbed her skin raw. One hand started slipping. It fell through the rope's bound. She quickly untied her other hand.

"No!" Another punch to Elliot's stomach, "I never was soft! I liked seeing that bitch getting hit by her whore of a mom. It brought joy to see her coward in fear! Then when she decided to move out and go to the police force then become a detective, it pissed me off." Another hit to Elliot's face.

"So you've been following her around for a long time?" Elliot pushed on as pain raged through his body. He was doing this for Liv.

Olivia looked around for a weapon as she quietly untied her ankles. She noticed Joe's gun a few feet away from the bed and smiled.

"Yeah. I did. I liked seeing the pain I caused for Serena. It made my whole life." Joe hit Elliot hard and a sickening snap echoed throughout the small room.

A few more feet... Reach... Olivia strained as she slowly got off the bed and towards the gun.

"I'm getting tired of your questions! I'm going to kill you then your stupid whore partner!" Joe sneered as he raised his knife above Elliot.

"PUT THE KNIFE DOWN OR I SWEAR TO GOD ILL PUT A BULLET RIGHT THROUGH YOUR SKULL." Olivia commanded.

Joe turned around to see Olivia standing, pointing his gun straight at him.

************************  
"I need the security videos from last night." Fin commanded as him, Amanda, Nick, Munch, and Cragen walked into the hotel lobby.

"And what makes you think I'd give it to you?" The teen sneered.

"I would," Amanda flashed her badge, "Unless you want to be arrested for being an assistant to rape and kidnapping."

The teen widened his eyes and shook his head, "Okay man. Come on. This is the security room." He motioned for the detectives to follow him into the back room.

Dozens of monitors beeped and whizzed as images of the hotel flashed on and off.

"It would've happened last night around 12. So seven hours ago." Cragen commanded. The teen walked to one of the monitors and rewound it. People flashed by in rewind.

"There! Stop!" Nick yelled. The teen stopped as the video played. It played as a Nan's face appeared. He was dragging Olivia into a waiting van. Another bigger man followed, dragging Elliot into the van.

"Who is that?" Fin demanded and pointed to the two guys.

"Uh...the one with the lady...he said his name was Mike... Came here to preform one night...and the guy...he's one of the waiters in the hotel restaurant. "

"Thanks." Cragen yelled as the detectives ran out to the restaurant. They spotted the mystery waiter and Amanda walked over to him.

"Party of one, pretty lady? Or two and we can call this our first date?" The waiter looked her up and down and smiled.

"No no. I don't want the first date in here, " She flashed her badge, "Now we can walk out the easy way or one of my boys will take you down," she nodded towards the men standing in the entrance, "Understand?"

"What? I didn't do anything." The waiter frowned.

"You assisted in a kidnapping and we can easily throw assistant to rape in those charges if you want. You wanna make a scene?" Amanda challenged.

"Fine." The waiter walked over to the other detectives and the group walked out to the lobby.

"Where are they?" Munch held up photos from the security camera.

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

Fin slammed the man against the wall and held his arm against the man's throat, "Don't lie to me."

"Don't play your mind games," Amanda got close to the guy's face, "Where are Olivia and Elliot? Now."

The waiter remained silent.

"I think I'm going to go," Cragen looked at the man, "So whatever you guys have to do to get him to talk, go ahead. I won't see." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" The waiter called out frantically, "I know . His name is Mike. He said he was going to his place in Manhattan.. Said he needed to show them who's boss. I just took it the couple owed him money! I swear I didn't know!"

"Where?!" Amanda yelled, making the guy flinch.

"2934 12th Ave! Please don't arrest me."

"Should've thought of that before you help carry two people into a van, "Fin flipped the man around and put cuffs on his wrists, "You have the right to remain silent.. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..."

"John," Cragen commanded, "Go with Fin back to the precinct, get this guy processed. I'll go with Nick and Amanda."

Munch nodded and walked off with Fin.

"You guys ready to capture this guy?" Cragen looked at the the newest detectives. They nodded and walked off to the front where the squad car was parked.


	10. Chapter 10

**NCIS SVU Enough said: thank you SOOO much for constantly reviewing! It means the world to me (: ! Here's another one!**

**aschardein: thanks for your review! It means a lot! Yeah I really love writing. I'm thinking of getting to a career with writing but I don't know what yet (: here's another one!**

"You wouldn't shoot your own father would you?" Joe smiled wickedly at her.

From his point of view, Elliot could see Olivia's hands were shaking. He tried to give her a comforting look but she kept her eyes on Joe.

"I in fact know you won't shoot me. You don't have the guts to. You've always been a scared one. Elliot, did she tell you how she used to hide from her mom all the time? Does that sound tough to you? I don't think so."

"Shut up!" Olivia glared at Joe.

"Liv,don't listen to him. He's trying to get in your head."Elliot cautioned.

"You're a whore. Just like your mother. You should've been raped. I bet you scream exactly like her," Joe smiled and watched Olivia, "You would probably beg for your life. You're not a tough cop. You put on this act for everyone when deep down inside you're no better then...why...me."

"Shut the hell up!" She yelled, shooting a bullet into the floor next to him.

The room grew quiet as Joe took in that she had actually almost shot him. Olivia was about to say something when she heard a small whimper.

"Who the hell is that?" She demanded, gun still trained on him.

"You don't know?" Joe grinned , "That's your sister. God. She looks exactly like you."

"I don't have a sister you sick bastard!"

"Liv, he's lying. Don't listen to him. He's just trying to get you not to shoot him." Elliot frowned.

"I had a fun time hurting little Sapphire," Joe smiled wickedly and stared at Olivia, "Hearing her little screams. Her plead for her life. It was music to my ears."

"Shut up, let her go. This is about me and you, not her."Olivia demanded.

"NYPD!" A voice yelled. Suddenly,everyone turned to see Amanda, Cragen, and Nick all run into the room.

"Oh look,company. More people to learn about your past." Joe smiled and turned his attention back to Olivia.

"Liv...don't shoot him okay?" Nick cautioned , stepping towards the group. Olivia ignored him and kept her gun on Joe.

"Your mom hated you. Every time she looked at you, she thought of me. And how I hurt her for hours on end. You'll turn out just like her you bitch. You're going to be a dirty, whore bitch. You'll end up drinking and being an alcoholic. " Joe taunted. Olivia's finger tightened on the trigger.

"Liv you're better then this asshole," Nick called out, "I've only been partners with you for a month and you're the strongest, most loving person I've ever met. Don't listen to him. He's a waste of a life." Nick took a step closer to the group.

"Oh so you have TWO guys?" Joe clicked his tongue, "Man I didn't think you'd be just like your mother like that. But you're a whore. NOBODY in their right mind would want to be with you Olivia. All these people here for you? Because they pity you. They don't love you! No one loves you Olivia. Not even your own moth-"

Bang. Bang.

Joe fell to the ground as blood poured out from his leg and his abdomen. Olivia had tears going down her face as Cragen and Amanda rushed forward. Nick was already by her side.

"Sh... It's going to be okay, Liv." He comforted her.

"Call a bus!" Amanda called out from kneeling next to Elliot's body. Olivia ran over to his still form and dropped beside him.

"El?" She whispered, lightly hitting his face. He didn't stir. She felt her cut stinging but decided to ignore it.

Paramedics rushed into the room with two stretchers. Olivia looked over to where Joe was laying and her eyes widen to see him still watching her. She walked over to him, Amanda following close behind.

"Where is Sapphire you prick?"Olivia demanded as she kept down beside the dying man.

"I'll never tell. I'll go to my grave with that one." He wheezed out.

"You have nothing more to lose!" Amanda insisted, "You're going to jail. Tell us."

"Sweetie just because you're pretty don't mean I'm stupid enough to tell you." He sneered and coughed again as blood continued to pour out of him.

"You know," Olivia stomped her foot ontop of the bullet wound in his leg, "I can make the paramedics wait. They don't have to treat you you sick son of a bitch. But I want you to rot in prison. .she." She stepped down harder, making him cry out.

"C-closet.." He mumbled before passing out. Amanda looked around the room and ran to a closet in the back of the bedroom. She tried the door. Locked. She stepped back and kicked it in, hearing a faint scream. She quickly entered the walk in closet and saw a little girl trembling in the corner.

"Sapphire?" Amanda walked forwards slowly and extended her hand, "I'm a police officer. You're safe now sweetie."

Sapphire looked at her unsure then took her hand gently. Amanda picked her up and ran out of the room. She looked around but no sign of Olivia.

"Capt. Where's Liv?" She questioned as she walked with Sapphire in her arms.

"She passed out from a deep cut in her stomach. Nick is riding with her right now." Cragen looked at Sapphire and smiled, "Ready to go home to mommy?"

The little girl nodded and laid her head against Amanda's chest. Cragen and Amanda walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Liv Cassidy: thank you soooooo much for your review! It was so helpful ! I didn't even realize I was doing half of the stuff you pointed out so it really helped me in the long run (: I'm grateful.**

**NCIS SVU Enough said: no Eliot was beaten severely. Not shot. Sorry for not specifying on that! ):**

(Two weeks later)  
Olivia walked into the familiar precinct, smiling at the passing cops. It was good to be back. She walked into the squad room and walked to her desk. She pulled her chair out and was about to sit when she heard her name.

"Olivia. Benson. The doctor said no work for THREE weeks. Not two." Fin teased.

"I'm fine." She frowned and sat down.

"Fin is right, Liv," Cragen walked out of his office, "And you need to be evaluated by George before you can come back."

"I'm fine!" She insisted, "I don't need a damn psychologist telling me everything that's wrong with me."

"Olivia . That's an order." Cragen looked at her sternly. She got up, slammed her chair back under her desk, and walked towards George's office. She sighed before knocking.

"Come in!" A familiar voice called out. She took a deep breath before entering.

"Olivia. I was waiting for you." Huang smiled warmly at her. She sat down across from him and smiled weakly back.

"It's good to see you."

"So, lets get started," Huang shifted through the papers on his desk.

"Can we...not? I'm fine. I know I am. And I'm over it, okay?"

"It?"

"Yeah," Olivia let out a sigh and rubbed the chair arms awkwardly, "Seeing my dad for the first time...shooting him..."

"So, how did that make you feel?"

"Trigger happy."

"Olivia. Don't shut off on me again." Huang frowned slightly.

"So are we done here?" She sat up excitedly.

"Olivia. Tell me more."

"He...he said all this stuff...about Serena..and it brought some memories back...some that I've already forgotten about."

"Was it painful?"

""The memories? Yeah, I guess you can call it that. I just... Didn't want to hear her name come out of his mouth...I've always wondered... What would Serena be like if he never raped her... What would I be like.."

"It's common for someone to ask questions after memories are brought back up to the surface," George wrote some notes down on his paper, "What do you think life would be like?"

She shrugged and Huang sighed.

"Liv, you're probably one of the best detectives in SVU. You've worked here longer then anyone I know, besides Elliot and Cragen. What motivates you to put forth all your effort into this job?"

"Victims of sexual assault , rape, or murder need someone to be their voice. They all need justice." She huffed and looked at him for the first time.

"And you wanted specifically to help in SVU because?"

Olivia thought for a moment then frowned, "My mother being raped. I saw how she was. I knew how she felt. I didn't want anyone else suffering like that."

"So," Huang smiled at her, "Even though it was a horrible thing your mother went through, don't you think it helped you and all the victims you've saved?"

"I guess.." She mumbled and looked at the floor.

"Let's change the subject shall we?" Huang flipped through some papers then looked at her, "You were with Elliot for almost a whole week. How did that turn out?"

"Fine." She lied.

"What was it like working with your old partner?"

"Not difficult. "

"Any past...feelings?"

"Don't you ever ask yes or no questions?" She looked at him, annoyed.

"Don't you ever answer questions with more then one sentence?"

"We are fine, George. We did what we had to and now we are both healing and we've moved on."

"So nothing happened other then your assignment?" He pressed on.

"What do you want me to say? That it felt weird working with him again? That a lot of the time, it was awkward between us?"

"And why is that?"

"Because," she sighed, "Because I guess I had feelings for him before. " When she realized what she just said, Olivia stood up and made her way to the door.

"We aren't done." Huang frowned at the stubborn detective.

"I am." She stormed out, leaving Huang speechless.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia stared down at the gravestone and sighed. Wind whipped her t-shirt around, making her shiver. A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped at it furiously. The harsh words Joe had said to her still stuck.

Her mom had been depressed after she gave birth to her. From then on, Serena had gone out of her way to remind Olivia that she resented her. That was one of the reasons of joining SVU. She wanted to help victims because of her own mom.

She shivered and closed her eyes as she placed a hand on the cold marble slab. She felt something being dropped onto her shoulders and instantaneously felt warmth. Olivia looked up to see Elliot smiling down at her.

"Hey stranger."

"What are you doing here, Elliot?" She got up quickly and pulled his jacket around her arms.

"I heard what happened with Huang.. Or at least I heard you stormed out," he frowned as they started walking towards their cars, "Working with you over twelve years has made me realize where you would be in certain situations."

"Thanks..." She opened her car door, "But I don't need your sympathy, El. I'm fine."

"Liv," he took her arm gently and looked her in the eyes, "I know you're not fine. Now, I've been there for you the past twelve years. And over those twelve years I've come to realize that I'd give up my life for you, Olivia. I'm not giving up on you."

"You don't need to do this Elliot..." Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him, "You don't need to push your feelings. I am fine on my own. I have been on my own. I'm happy that way."

"The hell you are. Olivia you are the most stubborn person I've ever met. You're not on your own anymore, okay? I'm here for you. I'm not leaving."

"I'm not putting you through more harm, El," she sighed, "It would be better for both of us if we just kept on how we were. I'd end up hurting you in the long run. It would be bet-"

Elliot leaned down and kissed Olivia on the lips, mid sentence. She paused for a moment before returning the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. After kissing for a minute, Elliot pulled away and looked at her.

"Don't push me away Liv, because I'm definitely not going anywhere." He kissed her long and passionately on the lips. She kissed back, running her hands lightly through his hair. He let out a small moan on her lips, making her smile. After a while, she pulled away.

"Promise me something?" Olivia looked at him.

"Anything."

"We won't let a relationship get in the way of how great of friends we were. We will still be that couple. Those partners. Through everything together. No matter what."

Elliot smiled and kissed her softly before answering.

"It's a deal."


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS IS IT GUYS! Last chapter! I hope you liked my story! Thanks for all the great reviews! **

(Later that night)

Olivia woke up screaming as sweat dripped down her forehead. She clutched the blankets around her and shook.

"Liv.! Olivia! It's fine!" Elliot touched the small of her back, almost immediately calming her down. She looked at him.

"What was the dream about?" He asked gently.

"J-Joe.." She stammered, "He was actually with Serena and they beat me.." She grew quiet.

"It's okay," he pulled her into his arms, "It's only just a dream."

"I don't know if I can do this.." She murmured as she laid on his bare chest, "I don't know if I can handle this anymore..."

"Olivia Benson. I know you can," Elliot stroked her arm, making her smile softly.

"How?"

"You're the strongest cop I've ever met. Through anything and everything that has happened to you while on the job, you're still dedicated to the job. Where could yo find someone like that?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"That's true... It was just... Hard... Seeing Joe for the first time."

"Well," Elliot took a deep breath before continuing, "Maybe..you need to see Huang. But in all seriousness this time."

"El...I don't want to over one stupid nightmare I had. I'll be fine."

"Nightmare. Which is what you're going through until you talk to someone about it," he insisted, "Liv. Please. At least ATTEMPT to talk to him."

She paused for a moment then rolled her eyes, "Fine. But I'm doing it for nothing."

"To give yourself closer," he rubbed her shoulder and smiled softly.

"Go back to bed , Stabler." She smiled back and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss.

"Goodnight, Benson."

Olivia opened Huang's door and walked inside. She shut it and turned to the surprised man.

"Olivia..what are you doing here? " George smiled softly.

"I want to talk. About Joe." She sat down and looked at him.

"Oh," he watched her and smiled again, "And why have you decided to talk?"

"For kicks and giggles," she replied sarcastically. When he frowned, she sighed and continued, "I had a bad dream and Elliot decided that I should talk to you."

"Oh," he smiled, "you can start anytime."

"Okay," she paused, wiping her now sweaty hands on her jeans, "Joe... Brought up some memories from Serena.. And it made me remember some parts of my childhood I really wish I didn't."

"Like?"

"All the times she...got drunk and took it out on me... Constantly reminding me that it was my fault she got raped.." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Olivia," George frowned, "That was in no way your fault. Heck. You weren't even born yet. It was not your fault."

"She still consistently reminded me that she hated me.." Olivia replied, starting to regret this decision.

"When someone goes through trauma like she did, after a while, they look for someone to blame. Especially in her case, she stopped blaming herself when you were born. She sees you, and automatically thinks of Joe. You couldn't help that."

"I guess you're right," she frowned, "I just..don't feel helpful to victims... I mean, how can I be helpful when I can't even help myself?"

"Liv," he looked at her and smiled softly, "That is how you help yourself. By helping the victims. That's how you're coping with your abuse. And by far you're the best detective I've ever met."

"Thanks George.." She stood up and smiled, "Even though its a pain in the ass to come talk to you, you always know how to make me feel better."

"I'm always here," he smiled.

She smiled back then walked out of the door. She was about to walk back outside to her car when she remembered she left her phone at her desk. She walked into the squad room and headed towards her desk.

She sat down in the all too familiar chair and started rummaging through her drawers.

"Damn it.." She murmured as she shut another drawer, "Where the hell did I put my phone?"

"Did you check under the files on your desk?" Nick called out to her. She lifted the files and smiled as she saw her iPhone laying there.

"You're a good partner, Nick. I doubted you," she smiled at him and stood back up. She turned to leave and almost smacked into Cragen.

"Liv," he smiled at her.

"Sorry, Capt. I was just about to leave," she smiled back.

"No need," he opened his hand towards her. Her badge and gun sat comfortably in his palm.

"W-what? I can come back?" She took the items from him and looked at him. He nodded and she smiled big, sitting down again and started opening the files she diet finish.

"Glad to have you back, Liv." Cragen walked back to his office.

"I'm happy to be back." She called.


End file.
